


Everything is Clearer in The eyes of others

by NerdyWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/NerdyWarrior
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate. You know who they are because you see the world in shades of the other's eye color. When you meet, it all clears up. So what happens when someone sees the world in two different shades?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. I hate them already

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me crying over season 8, and deciding a year later to give my multishipper heart some help.

🌊🌊🌊  
Life for Lance was hard already. He did not need the disorienting factor of his soulmates eye colors. Yeah, color(s), as in plural. He thought normal people only had one, but if the angering feeling of seeing half the world in purples, and the other half in an amber brown were any sign, he wasn't normal. And he hated it. He was bothered a lot by the contrasting shades, knowing that somehow, when he met these people, he'd get annoyed by them. And honestly, that was something he was ready to see in full HD color.

🔥🔥🔥  
This was absolutely hell. Why did Keith have to suffer through this. He struggled to find his red jacket through the overwhelming hues of blue and amber.

"Keith, Hun. Here it is." His mother, Krolia, said as she laid it in his hands. "Thanks Mom.." The male said, putting it on. He huffed as he grabbed his black gloves, pulling them on. Black was the only color he knew for certain. He made his decision, then and there, that he was going to pick a fight with his soulmates.

👽🌼👽  
A small irritated huff left Katie's mouth, leaning back on the small chair she was sat on. Her mother was helping Matt, Katie's brother, decide which dress his little sister would look best in when he got married in three days time to his soulmate, Veronica McLain. (Bear with me here--)

"I think the bright green looks best on her!! What do you think Pidge?" Matt asked, holding the dress up.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Jerkwad. I can only see in purple and blue. Isn't that why you were picking it out?" She asked, an eyebrow raise proving her point. 

"Oh..True. Sorry about that!!" Matt said, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"I'll wear it dweeb. I like the style of it, and I'm trusting everyone's word of I look good in green." She said standing up, yawning. "I'm heading back to the car. Good luck." 

As Colleen and Matt waved her out, Katie had one thought in her mind. She already disliked her soulmates.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! Annnnndd I has news

Did I forget about this? No.

Have I been so busy I kind of forgot I hadn't updated? Yes.

But I'm going to change that. From here on out, I'm setting myself an update schedule for all the stories I have.

Sooooo no more pain for this!! Yeee

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make more, but yeah. These babies deserved better so here I am.


End file.
